dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Brainy Buddy
Doug's Brainy Buddy is the second part of the eighth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Skeeter gets a high score on an intelligent test, making him a genius, and Doug is convinced Skeeter got the wrong test results. But soon, Skeeter starts to spend less time with Doug and more time thinking about going to college, and Doug thinks he lost his best friend. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Somedays you really think you know a person pretty well, but then other days, well... In Ms. Wingo's class, the students are waiting to get their intelligence tests they took last week back. Doug and Skeeter get theirs back first and Doug finds that he got 565. When Skeeter complains that his last name was spelled wrong, Doug views it and to his surprise, Skeeter's test score is a perfect score of 1000. Main Episode Doug is perplexed, but he convinces his friend that maybe he got the wrong test due to the name Valentino. Later, Mr. Bone announces Skeeter to report to his office. After school, Doug waits by Mr. Bone's office and looks inside to find that his friend is being tested on his I.Q. by scientists. Doug becomes even more perplexed and finds it hard to believe that his friend is really a genius. Later, while walking at his house, Skeeter tells Doug about the test the scientists took on him. Doug tries to remind his friend of the test, but Skeeter claims that it was just a typo. As the two walk inside Skeeter's house and into his room, Doug tries to convince his friend that he isn't really brainy and explains to him the definition of real geniuses. He pulls out a book from Skeeter's shelf titled The Critique of Pure Reason, which Skeeter explains in the most complex vocabulary Doug has ever heard his friend say. Doug's imagination: As Skeeter continues his verbose sentence, Doug's head is now spinning, his eyes begin to spin, and he is caught into a whirlpool of books. Skeeter, who is seen bending down tying his shoe, finishes and his brain enlarges in size as he continues talking. He finishes his sentence as "Get it, Doug?" Soon, Doug gets a headache and leaves. As Skeeter has tied his fingers together attempting to tie his shoe, Doug is still confused as to how his friend can possibly a genius. Doug's imagination: Skeeter is seen as an infant lying in his crib with a brain drain helmet on his head as his parents watch over him. A scientist is also standing beside them and tells them to put it on him every night while he is asleep. Joe accidentally spills coffee on the machine and Skeeter begins to talk articulately, in which Joe responds with an "Oopsie". At his house, Doug spends all night searching for the most complex and esoteric vocabulary words seen in Skeeter's book in a dictionary. When he reads the first word, "apodictic", he deny the fact that Skeeter is any smarter than him. So he continues to read the dictionary for more advanced words. At school the next morning, while he is still reading the dictionary, he discovers that Skeeter didn't show up to class. During lunch, Beebe tells him that Skeeter has gone to college after hearing the word from Skunky Beaumont, and the others have heard about it as well. Skeeter shows up and tells Doug that it is true since the college recruiter offered him an attendance there, much to Doug's surprise. When Skeeter delineates the people at the college, Doug gets jealous and soon, he begins to argue with Skeeter. Skeeter asks him what his problem is, and Doug asks him the same question, in which Skeeter shots back at with. When Doug runs out of something else to say and replies back with the same question he asked Skeeter earlier, Skeeter mocks his retort and Doug, now filled with obtrusive envy, throws Skeeter's book to his friend's feet and finally leaves in frustration. Doug's imagination: Skeeter is dressed as a scientist and is shown on stage at an auditorium elucidating his experiment to the audience. He shows them Doug wearing a diaper and act as a monkey having trouble performing even the most rudimentary task ever due to his tiny brain. He is seen fiddling with the buttons of a machine and hops off and onto a tree branch as the audience take notes. Skeeter offers him a treat in the process. At home, Doug gets rid of everything that reminds him of his ex-best friend. He finally shows regret of his jealousy (which he was delusional of earlier) and goes to his door to find Skeeter outside. They both apologize: Doug for his jealousy and Skeeter for showing off. Skeeter tells Doug that he turned college down due to not being able to air guitar and that the other students smoke. They both later go to the Honker Burger together and Doug states voice-over that you have to accept people for the way they are, even if they are smarter than you. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Mr. Bone *Chalky Studebaker *Beebe Bluff *Roger Klotz *Judy Funnie Trivia * Skeeter's address, according to his intelligence test paper, is 1492, Ocean Blue. * Closing credits music for this episode is an instrumental version of The Beets' "Shout Your Lungs Out." Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping